


Lucius + Waffles.

by pameytilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Food, Gen, I was forced to write this by my sibling. Blame them., Waffles, lucius Malfoy eats waffles. That's it. That's the plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: Lucius Malfoy loves his waffles.(I'm so sorry)





	Lucius + Waffles.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters.   
> Where did this come from? I do not know. My sibling made me write this for their friend. Enjoy. 
> 
> Oh and dear sibling. I wrote you a poem:  
>  Roses are red  
> Violets are blue  
> I wouldn't have written this.   
> If I didn't sort of love you.   
> :) (I'm kidding.) 
> 
> You're welcome, enjoy.

He always ate his breakfast alone. Not even Narcissa, his wife ate with him, he had never even eaten breakfast with his son. 

Lucius Malfoy always ate his breakfast alone.Everyday he got up an hour early, just so he would have the grand dining room to himself. It was routine, like clockwork. 

Before the Potter Child had released his house elf from Lucius' household, he would have had Dobby prepare his meal for him. But, he supposed that the kitchen staff were good enough. 

Lucius Malfoy was a very particular man, he only took his breakfast alone and in the dark. His particular breakfast, the one that he had been eating for decades, the one that he was so very protective of, enough so that he shielded from any outside influences. It was so important to him; even more so than his son. 

His breakfast of choice, sumptuous golden waffled, cooked to perfection, served with, and only with, the best and highest quality maple syrup. 

A servant gently placed the plate in front of him, the plate clicking gently as it made contact with the table. Lucius made no attempt to acknowledge the existence of the servant, instead switching his attention to the plate in front of him. 

The waffle stack was the same as it always was, dripping with his precious maple syrup, that would glint if he had not got the curtains drawn. When he went to cut open the waffles, they split easily to reveal a fluffy interior, perfectly cooked to his immaculate standards. 

Lucius raised his fork to his mouth, careful not to smear any syrup around his mouth, closing his eyes as the syrupy goodness entered his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
